whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Court of Astarte
The Court of Astarte is a traveling, Unseelie freehold attached to the Midnight Circus. Overview The Court are all those fae associated with the Autumn Queen, Astarte, who is a member of the Infernal Trinity that runs the Midnight circus. They are all high in standing among the members of the Circus for their closeness to their Queen. The Queen's Own Theatre & Puppet Show A makeshift wooden stage is set up near the entrance to the Renaissance Fair, done in checkerboard design. The backdrop (behind which the actors change) depicts the 15th century London skyline and a crude representation of the Globe Theatre. Performers also use this stage between the puppet theatre and Shakespeare acts. Clown jugglers from The Bishop's and Koba's troupes perform here, as do Vesuvius the Fire-Eater, Rhingwaine the minstrel, and Orenda. Performers, mainly circus dancers and clowns, perform "The Best of Shakespeare" twice daily and include scenes from The Taming of the Shrew, Julius Caesar, Romeo and Juliet, Much Ado About Nothing, Richard III, Hamlet, and Henry V. Though they are only snippets, they are quite popular with the crowds. The Puppet show is an elaborate affair. Run by two of Bishop's skilled clowns, a large theatre is set up where children laugh and squeal to performances like "Ivan the Hunter and the Bad Werewolf," "The Stingy Shopkeeper," and "The Princess Who Loved the Moon." Generally speaking, the themes are what you'd expect from a Wyrm-infested, infernal carnival. "The Princess Who Loved the Moon" is the sole exception. It's a beautiful piece about a young princess who, being tired of clumsy suitors, loves the moon for its purity. Visually, the princess puppet has a slight resemblance to Astarte. At certain times, Cavendish and Astarte will play a human chess game on the checkerboard stage floor using audience members to portray the pieces. Any pieces "captured" are released unharmed. The Renaissance Fair Elements of the Renaissance Fair are visible during the day. Young men and women in colorful period garb act as singers and storytellers while selling their superior handmade crafts. Changelings will notice they are fellow faeries. Rhingwaine, Calypso, and Mr. Quigley are most prominent in the daytime fair. Astarte rarely appears before dark. Any visiting fae will receive invitations to the circus's nighttime festivities. As twilight falls, the fair packs up until the next morning. Enterprising non-fae characters may follow the departing fae but inevitably lose them as they enter the Dreaming, unless the fae desire otherwise. Certain select humans and Prodigals may receive invitations to attend the revels if their Banality is low. Changelings may enter the faerie court as they would any freehold while non-changelings must first be enchanted. The path to the glade appears as a trail of silver stones and as it is walked, the mundane world melts away, replaced by a faerie glade. The air here is warm and pleasant. Colored lanterns cast a soft glow over the clearing and there is a great, green, faerie Balefire blazing at its center. Colors are unbelievably vibrant and visitors immediately feel at home. The sound of merriment fills the air as the court and its monarch, the Summer King and Autumn Queen, welcome visitors. The food and drink is heady, enchanting all non-fae for the remainder of the evening, or longer if Astarte so desires. There is mesmerizing music, intoxicating companionship, and otherworldly delights here to please the most jaded palate. Despite the benign appearance, it is an Unseelie freehold. Normal humans are Ravaged but usually leave with few other ill-effects. Visiting fae may undergo an Epiphany while here because of the intensity of the revels, but may find their Unseelie Legacy dominating for the next few day. Only select non-changeling powers work within the freehold. Most vampiric Disciplines work, though Dominate, Presence, and Obfuscate are weakened. Necromantic powers will not function. Wraiths are incapable of entering the Dreaming. Spirit magics, both Garou gifts and the Spirit Sphere, work normally but the types of spirits encountered are unfamiliar chimera and not easily controlled. The Time and Entropy Spheres have no effect here, unless permitted by Astarte. Members Aside from those listed below, the court includes six other changelings, three of whom are Unseelie troll guards. * Astarte * The Summer King * Rhingwaine * Calypso * Mr. Quigley * Iolanthe And One More Alexander's role in the court is unknown, and apparently non-existent. As he seems to be trapped in the Museum of Oddities and it would be odd for the members of the court to allow one of their own to be so trapped, one questions if they even know of him. References # WOD: World of Darkness: Midnight Circus, pp. 55, 77, 80-81. Category:Freeholds (CTD) Category:Motleys (CTD)